


You Remember Her

by TheBlueDevil16



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: 18 seasons tho, F/F, Law and Order - Freeform, Maybe - Freeform, Olivia Benson - Freeform, Poem? - Freeform, Short, Sweet, ahah, alex cabot - Freeform, eh, go watch it, its great, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 08:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11354148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlueDevil16/pseuds/TheBlueDevil16
Summary: Olivia remembers Alex.





	You Remember Her

**Author's Note:**

> Soo, this is not my usual work/area/whatever, but I hope you like it nonetheless!

You always found her amazing.

The way she risked her job at times for cases and that one time when she risked her life to help you solve another.

You remember your heart stopping when you saw her on that sidewalk, shoulder bleeding badly.

You remember the pain when you found out she had passed.

You remember the anger and sadness and yet relief when you saw she was still alive.

You remember the little things she does.

The way her mouth quirks and turns up just a small bit when she says your name.

The sassy little remarks she throws at you at times.

You remember the genuine worry swimming in her eyes when she found out your mother had passed.

You remember the way you brushed her off, saying you were fine.

Her eyes are like an ocean with the sun glinting off of it. You notice the way they never stay the same colour, the same shade.

You notice the way they grey when she’s upset.

You notice the way they light up when she’s happy.

The way they remind you of the sky on a nice summer’s day.

You notice the way they darken, turn almost black when she’s mad.

You notice the way they soften, almost the sea, when she looks at you.

You notice how they’re only that colour with you.

You remember the way her lips slid against yours softly.

You remember the way they were like heroine; you always wanted more.

You could never get enough.

You remember how warm she felt lying next to you at night, her body, chest, rising with every gentle, soft breath she took.

You remember how you spent hours looking at her face as she slept, memorizing every detail.

You remember the way her lashes laid perfectly against her cheeks.

You remember the soft look on her face.

The peaceful look, as if the weight she carried on her shoulders were no longer there.

You remember that one night where she caught you, those ocean blue eyes fluttering open, focusing sleepily on your face.

You remember the way her lips turned ever so gently in that smile that she only seemed to show you.

You remember smiling brightly, knuckles brushing her cheek softly.

You remember the way she leant in, pressing those addictive and soft lips against yours gently.

You remember curling in closer to her, your head resting on her chest.

Listening.

And letting the gentle thrum of her heart close your eyes, sleep blanketing you softly.

You remember those lips pressed to your hair gently.

You remember her.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! 
> 
> Have a lovely day/night!
> 
> Smooches!
> 
> -A


End file.
